Una canción del corazón
by Marianne E
Summary: Situado después del capitulo de Silencer ¿Qué pasaría si Ladybug fuese a ver a Luka después de ser akumatizado? Fic inspirado en arte de Lunian.


_**Una canción del corazón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tikki_ había dicho que quizá aquella no era una buena idea. Después de todo, Luka pareció encontrarse en perfecto estado después de su akumatización. ¿O es que acaso su exitoso concierto en vivo junto a _Kitty Section_ no era prueba suficiente de ello?

— Admítelo, sólo quieres ir a verlo — acusó _Tikki_ con una pequeña risita, quizá con leves tintes de consternación. No era para menos, después de los eventos de aquel día, la _kwami_ estaba igual, o más abrumada que la misma Marinette.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — reclamó la adolescente con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿cuántas veces más tendría que ruborizarse el día de hoy? — Sólo estoy un poco preocupada. Fue un día muy difícil para él. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, sólo eso. ¡Nada más! — se justificó, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, alzando los brazos, exagerando sus movimientos; usando cada simple ademán que revelaba involuntariamente ante la _kwami_ su nula habilidad como mentirosa

— Imagínatelo: robaron su trabajo musical, fue akumatizado y tuvo un concierto en vivo que alcanzó hasta los 150,000 televidentes— la pelinegra enumero con los dedos, haciendo aún más énfasis en el último punto — No tiene nada de malo que sólo le dé un pequeño vistazo.

— Ajá… ¿Y no crees que es más sencillo mandarle un mensaje como Marinette, en lugar de ir a espiarlo como Ladybug?

_Tikki_ sonrió con suficiencia cuando Marinette dejó escapar un gemido de frustración contra una de sus almohadas. No solo por intentar justificar un atropello que ni siquiera ella comprendía. También por el juego mental en el que Luka Couffaine la había metido desde aquel encuentro antes del concierto.

_**Eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette. **_

_**Tan clara como una nota musical.**_

_¡Basta! _

— Muy bien. Tú ganas… — admitió derrotada, dejándose caer en el colchón de la cama — Sólo quiero verlo.

_Sí, sólo quiero verlo. Sólo eso. Nada más. _

Y aunque Marinette se repitiera la idea constantemente, camino al barco de la libertad, mismo donde el peliazul vivía, una muy pequeña parte de ella luchaba por emerger y gritarle: _Oye, chica. Tal vez quieres más que eso, tal vez sí te gusta... y tal vez eso no sea del todo malo. _

— ¡Que no me gusta! — se gritó a sí misma, y se columpió con más velocidad entre los tejados de Paris, quizá de ese modo pudiese dejar esa ridícula idea atrás.

...Pero, ¿y si sí?

Luka era un chico especial, nadie que lo conociera lo suficiente podría negarlo jamás. Era amable, talentoso, comprensivo, cálido, dulce. Un prodigio como músico y un ángel como persona. Sólo Luka tenía la habilidad de detectar cuando algo andaba mal con Marinette. Él podía interpretar su estado de ánimo y pensamientos con la facilidad de quien lee un libro. Y lo más importante, también tenía la facultad de modificarlos a su voluntad, sólo hacía falta su guitarra y la melodía idónea para conseguirlo.

Con tantas virtudes sobre la espalda, era imposible pasar desapercibido, menos ante los ojos de Marinette. ¿No era Luka el chico que todos los días la animaba a tener más confianza en sí misma?, ¿no había sido Luka también quién la empujó a continuar con con su lucha absurda _(¿había pensado absurda?)_ por Adrien? Y lo más irónico del asunto: ¿No fue el propio Luka quien confesó que, desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron, no había parado de pensar ni un minuto en ella?

_**Tan sincera como una melodía… **_

Allí estaba otra vez, la sensación de vértigo, terror y dicha. La adictiva necesidad de repetir una, y otra, y otra vez la misma frase dentro de su cabeza. Hasta que sus palabras se grabaran en piedra. Hasta sentirlas reales. Hasta que pudiera creérselas de verdad.

Luka alguna vez confesó ser malísimo con las conversaciones y que sus melodías hablaban mucho mejor que él. ¡Grandísimo mentiroso! Porque si esas eran sus palabras, y las canciones eran su mejor arma, entonces Luka era la música misma: capaz de cautivar cada trocito de su indecisa alma.

— Esto no está bien — murmuró Ladybug. La superheroína observaba desde un tejado muy cercano al barco de los Couffaine. Allí estaba, sentado en la orilla del barco; tan apacible como él solo. Y claro que sí, tocando la guitarra y amenizando la noche parisina con sus acordes.

¿¡Por qué!? Se suponía que el amor era absoluto. Se suponía que para ella sólo existía uno. Pero, ¿ahora? Suficiente era un corazón flechado y herido por la indiferencia de Adrien. ¿Qué necesidad tenía ahora de partirlo a la mitad? Porque, ella seguía amando al chico Agreste, ¿cierto?

— ¿No crees que estarías más cómodo aquí sentada?

Esa voz la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio. Ladybug parpadeó exaltada al toparse con la sonrisa divertida de Luka. ¿Es que de verdad debía ser taaan perfecta?

— Disculpa. Yo… sólo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien — dijo, usando su yoyo para impulsarse hasta al barco y caer en la orilla de este, justo al lado del peliazul.

_Tranquilízate. Él no sabe que eres Marinette. Tranquilízate. _

— Ya… — respondió él con suma calma. Claro, debe ser algo normal que una chica (más específicamente Ladybug) llegue a tu hogar a mitad de la noche para vigilarte. Y, por supuesto, Luka en ningún momento había dejado de tocar la guitarra. ¿Cómo ese ingrato podía improvisar de una forma tan natural? Era como si crear música le fuese tan sencillo como respirar.

— Me imagino... — inquirió él, y comenzó una melodía un poco más suave — que esto es algo que haces con todas las personas que son akumatizadas, ¿no es verdad?

— Nah, no realmente… ¡Quiero decir!: ¡Sí!... ¡Bueno! Tú situación es especial, y no porque seas especial o algo. ¡NO! O sea; sí lo eres y mucho… Creo. Sólo que… tú entiendes.

¿Era en serio?, ¿ahora iba a balbucear en frente de Luka?

Bueno, estaba prácticamente a lado del río Sena. Así que no sonaba tan mala la idea de hacer un hoyo en él. Y claro, Luka la miró divertido, como cuando lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron, siendo ella Marinette.

Era absurdo que, aún tras la máscara de Ladybug, él consiguiera arrebatarle el juicio, dejándola a merced de sus impulsos de torpeza, y también del irremediable deseo de ser ella la guitarra que él tocaba y abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

_¡Marinette, contrólate!_

— De alguna manera, me siento halagado. No me enorgullece haber sido blanco de un _Akuma_, pero parece que como _Silencer,_ les di pelea — bromeó. ¡Ah! no tenía ni una idea — Y, gracias por preocuparte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, devolviendo la sonrisa. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se había acercado más a él, al punto en que ambos ya se encontraban sentados, hombro con hombro, casi rozándose uno contra el otro. Eso es lo que era la guitarra de Luka para ella: una especie de flauta de _Hammelin_, de la cual no podría nunca escapar.

— Es parte de mi trabajo. A demás, me alegra que todo saliera bien para ti y para tu banda al final. Ese tal Bob Ross es un dolor de cuello. Cualquiera hubiese perdido los estribos por un trabajo robado. — Contestó Ladybug.

De repente, la guitarra paró todo sonido. ¿A caso había hecho mal en recordarle lo sucedido? Asustada de haberle ofendido, Ladybug volteó la mirada, dispuesta a disculparse. Mas las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta al percatarse lo repentinamente cercano que se sentía el rostro Luka, y de lo mucho que sus ojos centelleaban a contraluz; como si estos fueran el rio Sena, refulgiendo el brillo de la Luna.

Antes, Marinette solía perderse en el color esmeralda de ojos de Adrien Agreste. Pero nadie le había dicho que el zafiro en la mirada de Luka era capaz de ahogarla en ese azul intenso y regresarle después la respiración; dejándola jadeando casi sin aliento.

— ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? La verdad es que no estaba furioso porque plagiaran mi canción — reveló él, dejando la guitarra de un lado e inclinándose un poco más hacia ella. — No quiero que pienses que soy un presumido, pero; no es la primera vez que alguien lo hace. Es lo malo de este medio; muchas personas viven para crear música y otras… bueno, para enriquecerse de ella a toda costa.

— ¡Eso es abusivo! — protestó Ladybug con indignación — Trabajas duro y tus canciones vienen del corazón. ¡No es justo que alguien más se las atribuya!

— Te lo agradezco. Pero, verás; al final de todo, no es importante quién canta la canción, quién la promociona o quién decida ponerla a su nombre — explicó él, colocando sorpresivamente una mano en el hombro de Ladybug — Lo importante es que esa canción pueda llegar a la persona que la inspiró en un primer lugar, ¿lo entiendes?

_**Tú eres la canción que ronda mi cabeza desde el momento en que nos conocimos.**_

— C-creo que te sigo — respondió Marinette con un hilo de voz, y con el corazón en la garganta.

¿Era por eso que Luka se había rendido primero? Ahora que lo recordaba mejor: fue él quien había dicho esa tarde que no importaba, que no era tan grave la situción. Sin embargo, para ella sí que lo era. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE tenía el derecho de lastimarlo, y si en ella recaía el poder de hacer algo, aunque fuese lo más mínimo, para el evitarlo. Pues entonces que alguien lleve cadenas, porque no habría nada más que pudiese detenerla.

Aunque, al final, Bob Ross lo hizo. Unas cuantas amenazas fueron suficientes para dejarla congelada. No sólo por el simple hecho de asegurar que su sueño como diseñadora sería truncado para siempre, sino que también el de Luka como músico… La simple idea bastó para aniquilar el coraje y confianza de la pelinegra.

Esa vez fue Marinette contra el mundo, no Ladybug.

Quizá si hubiese sido más valiente. Si no se hubiese dejado intimidar…

— Mi problema es que no soy muy brillante, ¿sabes? Por eso me akumatizaron — continuó Luka, encogiéndose los hombros.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Claro que lo eres! — refutó Ladybug, sin reparar en la energía con la que lo hizo — Estoy segura de que esa no fue la razón. Toda la culpa aquí la tiene Bob Ross.

— Me das demasiado crédito sin conocerme, Ladybug — Bromeó él y, antes de que la superheroína pudiese debatir con él, dijo; —Soy tan malo con las palabras, como lo soy con mis emociones. Es gracioso, porque mucha gente cree que soy una especie de monje budista. Pero no es así. Esto… — señaló hacia su guitarra — Es lo que me ayuda a controlarme, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

— No lo entiendo… — farfulló Ladybug.

— Hay una chica. Una chica extraordinaria — continuó él, mientras su rostro y expresiones se iban suavizando conforme hablaba. ¿Era posible que sus ojos pudiesen brillar más de lo que ya lo habían hecho esa noche? — Esa chica es la mujer más valiente que conozco. La más dulce, la más linda. Y esta tarde, un imbécil se atrevió a amenazarla frente a mis ojos. — Luka bufó, y la pelinegra reparó en cómo sus manos volvieron a hacerse puños— ...Yo no hice nada para detenerlo. Ella no titubeó cuando quiso defenderme de él, pero yo sí me contuve de romperle las manos cuando él se atrevió a tocarla.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos después de las palabras de Luka. Ladybug pudo percibir las palpitaciones de su corazón en el pecho, en sus manos, y hasta en sus oídos; — Ella, tú… ¿ella te gusta? — se aventuró a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Luka no contestó. En vez de eso, tomó la mano izquierda de Ladybug con delicadeza. Al notar la mirada confundida de ella sonrió, besando sus nudillos.

— Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro esta tarde— La voz de Luka sonó mucho más suave que antes. Los ojos de Marinette se dilataron sorprendidos tras la máscara de Ladybug, y Luka no soltó su mano ni un solo segundo — Ya te lo dije; _eres una chica extraordinaria. Tan clara como una nota musical. Tan sincera como una melodía. Tú eres la canción que ronda mi cabeza desde el momento en que nos conocimos__**.**_

Ladybug alejó su mano y se puso de pie de un salto. De no ser por sus super reflejos, estaba segura que hubiese sido sencillo tropezar y caer por la borda, hacia el río… Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando.

— ¿C-Cómo?, ¿cómo es que tú…?

— Tu voz... — interrumpió Luka con serenidad — Tu voz es como una canción del corazón, _Marinette_. No importa si te escondes detrás de una máscara, podría reconocerla donde fuera.

La explicación podría sonar simple. Aun así, había personas que conocían a Marinette por años, algunos de toda la vida. Alya era su mejor amiga, y jamás pudo notarlo, incluso cuando ella y Ladybug habían tenido incontables encuentros gracias a su vlog. Sus padres la conocían desde que era una bebé, y ni así lograron reconocerla después de tres veces de encontrarse con ellos usando la máscara. Luego estaba su tío, su abuela, Nino, Max, Alix… ¡incluso Cloe! Tampoco esperó que Adrien la reconociera. A penas podría fijarse en ella siendo Marinette. Pensar que el chico de cabellos rubios pudiese ver detrás de la máscara era algo con lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a soñar.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie notó la similitud. No hubo una mínima sospecha. Y tampoco los culpaba, ¿quién podría creer que Marinette, una adolescente parisina común corriente, pudiese ser la heroína de Francia?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — cuestionó, aún desconfiada.

— Tuve mis sospechas cuando akumatizaron a mi madre. — confesó — El día en que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Fue extraño. Sólo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, antes de ayudarte a escapar. Pero cuando volviste con la máscara… fue como si jamás te hubieras ido. Si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la voz de Ladybug, era escucharte a ti, Marinette. Además… — en ese momento, Luka se puso de pie, colocándose frente a frente con la pelinegra. Marinette pudo percibir su mano helada sobre su ferviente mejilla — Podría reconocer esos ojos donde fuera. Hace falta más que una máscara para ocultar todo lo que amo de ti.

.

.

.

_Coup de foudre. _Cualquier francés conoce su significado. Literalmente hablando, podría traducirse como el golpe de un rayo: el mismo que escuchó aquella tarde lluviosa en que supo que estaba flechada de Adrien Agreste; el mismo que ahora la golpeaba diez veces más fuerte que la última vez. _Coupe de foudre_; también traducido como flechazo de amor.

— Sé que esto quizá es demasiado — irrumpió la voz de Luka. Su mano ahora viajaba por los mechones azabaches de sus coletas, jugueteando con ellas con delicadeza. — Pero tenía que decírtelo.

— Luka…

—...Obviamente, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Soy una tumba.

— Luka...

—...Tampoco quiero que te sientas comprometida, Marinette. Sé que no soy la persona que tú estás esperando.

— Luka...

— ...Y está bien por mí. Con esto basta. Es sólo que…

— ¡Luka! — Ladybug tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, obligándolo así a callar de una vez por todas — Hay algo que necesito decirte, pero no puedo hacerlo si sigues hablando.

— _Désolé, coccinele_ — musitó él con un deje divertido.

Marinette sonrió. _Coccinele__. _Era un apodo tan sencillo, pero en boca de Luka sonaba más lindo de lo que ella esperaba; — No tengo que decirlo. Soy lenta…

— MUY… — interrumpió él. Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, pero tampoco dejó de sonreír.

— Okey: Soy MUUUY lenta — continuó, exagerando la frase — La mayoría del tiempo vivo en una nube, imaginando cosas. Ya sabes que soy de esa clase de chicas que viven en un castillo en las nubes. Por eso soy tan distraída y torpe, pero sobre todo… tonta. Estoy tan ocupada viviendo en el mundo que a mi mente le gusta crear, que no me doy cuenta que, en realidad, hay uno mucho mejor — murmuró — Justo aquí. Frente a mí…

— Marinette… — Luka tomó entre sus manos la cadera de la superheroína y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego, esas mismas manos viajaron por su espalda, ciñéndola con delicadeza. Era tan delgada, incluso ahora, abrazándola, Luka le sacaba más de media cabeza. El hecho de que esta pequeña y frágil chica a la vista fuese más fuerte que cualquier malhechor de Paris… Bueno, lo volvía loco — ¿Sabes que no es necesario pretender, verdad? — farfulló con suavidad en el oído de la chica — Puedo vivir con un corazón roto, en serio.

Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Ladybug continuó disfrutando del calor de aquel abrazo. Suspiró, renuente a abandonar el pecho de Luka. ¿Había olido así de bien desde siempre?

— Bueno, si de verdad eres el genio que puede adivinar lo que siento. Adivina esto… — Finalmente se alejó de su pecho. Se puso en puntillas y lo besó.

Quizá este beso no era como ella lo hubiese planeado. Quizá no era con quien ella había imaginado. Pero era mil veces mejor. Porque así es la vida: puedes querer algo con todas tus fuerzas, pedírselo a las estrellas, lanzar un millón de monedas, desvivirte por él. Pero al final, después tanto desear, después de tanto luchar, simplemente te das cuenta que aquello que más anhelabas en este mundo, en realidad ya se encuentra contigo.

_Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad. _

— ¿Adivinaste? — masculló cuando sus labios abandonaron los de Luka.

— Creo que tengo que corroborar — musitó, asaltándola nuevamente. Una risita juguetona salió de la boca de Ladybug cuando Luka la alzó en el aire. Las piernas de Marinette se enrollaron en su cadera, mientras él la recargaba en la proa del barco. Si paso una hora o dos, ninguno lo supo, pues Luka ahora entendía porque a Marinette adoraba hacer castillos en las nubes. Él mismo se regocijaba del suyo, aquí en la tierra.

— ¿Por qué siento que le estoy robando Ladybug a Paris? — se mofó Luka, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la superheroína.

—Porque justo lo acabas de hacer — contestó ella, iniciando la ronda número dos de besos de esa noche. Una que deseaban fuese tan larga como se pudiera, para gozarla solos, en su pequeño castillo en las nubes, lleno de música.

_O al menos eso fue lo que creyeron. _

— _Ladrón… — diría el gato negro, escondido entre las sombras. _


End file.
